Growing up Sucks!
by teddybearpixiestix
Summary: Squeal to 'Life as it Comes' Angry teachers, crushes, twin teens, and drama drama drama. what could go wrong in Forks? anything and everything. oh the joys of Parenthood. some read between the lines needed. AH OOC AU some dark humor RxR
1. First Day of School

****OK so this story is the squeal to Life as it Comes, and if you have not read it, please do. This story may or may not make sense, if you don't. This will be taking place 15 years after Life as it comes. Basically I haven't decided which way this is going. Sooo!! here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think!!****

**BPOV**

Monday morning. I get up, shower, wake up Layla and Mike, get them breakfast,pack lunch, drive them to school, come home. Clean, do laundry, make my lunch, prep dinner, clean more, go to school and get kids. Come home, relax for 5 minutes, until someone needs help on homework, work. Make dinner, serve it, eat, clean up, tuck in kids, spend time with Edward, and sleep. That is what my daily routine goes like. Or has been for the past , well 15 years. It has changed over time to accommodate the age of my kids, but it is routine none the less. Today is there first day of high school. They are 15 and I am a nervous wreck.

I had just gotten up, and gone downstairs to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee, when in came my amazing husband Edward. He was wearing some blue PJ pants, and a white shirt. And he looked FINE!

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. When did you get up?"

"just now. You?"

" oh about 10 minutes ago. Hey did you know that Michael, and I quote 'Can't wait for all the fine ladies of high school'"

"Are you planning to do something about it? Like perhaps give him a talk about how as fine as us ladies are, we are for looking and not touching. Other wise you end up like us. 33 with twins, that are half your age. Well minus 3 years but still. You get my drift. I don't want to be a grandma yet. Give him the talk."

"isn't that your job?"

"nope" I said popping the 'p' "you talk to Mike, I talk to Layla."

"you have it easy..."

"But Bellaaaaa. You just have to say 'boys will want to touch you, and you need to say no' I have to tell him everything."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Edward was about to respond but Mike cam in looking really happy.

"Edward. Now is perfect, I can go talk to Layla now."

"Bella."

"Edward"

I left the room and headed up top my daughter's room, to see what she was up to. I opened the door, to see a still sleeping Layla in bed. I walked over to her bed, and shook her shoulder's gently. Nothing.

"Layla, baby it's time to wake up" I said softly. Nothing

"Layla, come on, get up, it's time to get ready for school" I said a bit louder. Nothing. She definitely got that from me, maybe some Edward, but he shares the same genetics as Alice, so I couldn't be sure that he hasn't passed some kind of hyperness, onto our kids.

"Layla, your friend Steve is downstairs, waiting for you to get up so you can go to school." I said in a normal voice. It was funny really because she shot up out of her bed, so fast. I know it was mean to say that her newly developed crush, was downstairs, but I needed to get her up.

"What?!" she screamed.

"Layla, go get ready for school, it's your first day of school, and Steve isn't here, I said that to get you up. Relax."

"oh. OK, well umm. I didn't really care I was just um, never mind."

She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I was heading downstairs when I heard Edward and Michael talking. I decided to make my presence unknown because I wanted to know how well Edward was handling the talk.

**EPOV**

"Hey Michael, are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Hell ya! I mean, all those fine ladies. Who wouldn't be excited?" oh boy. How am I supposed to say this and not get into trouble...

"Fine ladies? Fine yes. Ladies, try young women, respectable. Go for the brunettes."

"Dad, that'd be liking dating mom. Gross"

"oh? And what's your type?"

"Blond, there hot!"

"I never liked blonds."

"ok what's your second choice?"

"Well I would have to say..."

"Ginger's" we said together. I chuckled quietly. This was the kind of talk a father had with his son. Right? I mean I raised him with enough respect that he would keep it in his pants. Didn't I?

"Hey Mike, just remember how old your mother and I are, you are here, because Bella and I were stupid."

"Well anyone who bangs there best friends sister must be stupid. Uncle Emmett could take you any day! What possessed you to do that? Were you suicidal? Oh no! What if I got that gene!"

"Mike, I was trying to say, not to bang every girl you see. Wait for the right girl to come along."

"well ya, I'm not about to try and get herpes here. I'm gonna get my girl tested first."

"Micheal so help me. If you do anything like that. I will personally castrate you. Are we clear?"

"Chill dad. I promise not to screw every girl I see."

"good. Keep it that way. And go get ready for school."

"OK, see ya later, dad."

I watched Micheal retreat upstairs to his room to get ready. I was slightly relived. I had my sons promise that he wouldn't give up his virtue to some random girl. Now I wanted to see how Bella handled her talk with Layla. I sat down at the table sipping my coffee, waiting for Bella to come downstairs. I was almost done, when Layla came down. I was not letting her leave the house in _that_. It barely covered her! All the was wearing was a denim miniskirt, some white ballet flats, and a whit tank! I would dress her in a potato sack, before I let her leave like that. And all the make up! Good lord! I can't let her leave like this!

"Layla. Go get dressed."

"Dad. I am dressed"

"That can hardly be considered clothes."

"Really? Because mom considers them clothes. So does Aunt Alice."

"Well I don't. Go change" I said sternly.

"Daaaaddddddyyyy!!"

"Layla Anne. Go change. I don't want all the boys chasing after you. Please go change into something more decant."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"yes"

"no"

"thank you daddy"

what just happened? Bella came through the door and seeing my expression she laughed. As if reading my mind, she just said

"you have just been played by your daughter."

"oh. Can you make her change? Please? She isn't wearing clothes."

"Edward. Honey. Those are. I bought them for her."

"You WHAT?!?!" I said. How could Bella. My Bella. Buy Layla, my daughter. Those....those...things they call clothing!

"Yes Edward, for her birthday. You remember how I took her shopping, and you took Michael to a hockey game? Well I bought her those. And I approve of them so suck it up"

"But Bella. You dressed so much better than that. You covered up."

"Edward. If I covered up so much, than why are we the parents of two fifteen year olds at age 33?"

"well. But...you... I ….ARGH!"

Bella came over to me and hugged me.

"You just don't want our kids to grow up. Don't worry Edward. Everything will be fine. And besides. You teach at there school."

then a brilliant idea came to my head! I can keep the boys away!!!

"I love you Bella."

"Edward so help me. If you keep the boys away for her. I will never sleep with you again"

What the hell? It's like she can read my mind! Damn it!. Now I need a new plan. But I need to think of one while I get ready. Io went upstairs to Bella and I's room to get ready. I quickly got dressed and said goodbye to Bella. I drove off towards the school. I would drive Layla and Mike, but I had to be at the school, and hour before classes. They had to be there before classes start. So they could stay at home until later.


	2. You make me Sick

*****Authors note: I promise this will be quick, but I would really love some reviews, I really don't want to start the get reviews and you get a chapter, I have seen it too many times, but the reviews help me write, it gives me an idea of where I am going wrong, or what I need to work on. So please, review the chapters.*****

**Layla POV**

Oh my gosh! Steve is going to be in all my classes!! Eeeek!!!! my mom drove us to the school and said goodbye. As soon as she was gone my dad came over to my brother and I.

"Layla. If any boys talk to you, I want you to ignore them OK sweaty? Have a nice day Layla and Mike.

My dad walked away and into building 4. oh my gosh. This is going to be hell. Whatever. I'm still going to talk to Steve. I mean! He is the definition of hot! Tall, muscled, awesome abs, hazel eyes, dirty blond hair. You can't get much more than that. I know that my dad didn't like the idea of guys likeing me, but I'm not his little girl anymore. So he can go suck a di-

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg_

Damn it! I am not ready for class. I haven't even figured out where it is yet! I looked down at the timetable I had gotten in the mail.

Period 1 – Math, Gilmore K. 112  
Period 2 – Gym, Pie L. building 2

Lunch

Period 3 – Geography, Partlow M 658

Period 4 – English, Byron D 521

How many classrooms did this place have? I looked over at my brother to see the same confused expression as me. I looked at his time table that he was holding. He had math and gym, with me, then he had Spanish and History.

"Hey Mike, do you know where math is?"

"nope. Do you?"

"Yes. I only asked you because I knew where it was already. Just to see you struggle. Of course I don't know where it is!"

"Well, I have no clue where it is! I mean how many rooms can this school possibly have?"

We stood there looking like total idiots, when Steve, oh Steve bless him, came over. He was holding a map! Oh bless all that is holy! I never thought I would be so happy to see one in my life.

"Hey guys, you look a little lost, what's your first class?"

"Math" we said together.

"With Gilmore?"

"Ya"

"Me too, hey wanna walk with me?"

"Sure. Do you know where it is?"

"Well, I have a map. And it has all the buildings marked...oh! And you know the secretary? The old bat? Well she told me that all the buildings, have a few classrooms, and that the first number of each room, is the building number. If that makes any sense."

"umm, ya it does. I think. Anyways, lets go before were late."

We headed off in the general direction to our first class. By the time we arrived, we were laughing our asses off. We had walked into a grade 12 English class, and sat down, only to figure out it wasn't out class, then Steve got pushed into the girls washroom, and some random chick started to hit on him, and to top it off, when I took a sip of my water bottle Steve tickled me, so I squirted it all over me. Needless to say, Mrs. Gilmore was not a happy camper, when we got to class. We all took our seats in the back row. Hoping to avoid any unwanted attention.

I was sitting at my desk, waiting patiently for the lesson to be over. I hated math, because it never made sense. Ever. I had gotten a tutor once, but they quit saying I was too stupid and that I didn't get it. Well gee. I hire you so I can learn not for my health. What a way to boost my confidence in the subject. I was so bored. I looked over at Steve to see him mindlessly doodling. I idly wondered if I could get away with passing notes in class. Or texts.... those were easier. I quickly pulled my cell out and messaged Steve.

Steve: OMG! I am so freaking bored! Whats up with you?

Layla

I put my cell on mute, waiting for a response. I know it was stupid to text someone in the middle of class, when you were right next to them. But hey, what was I supposed to do, I didn't want to get caught. I glanced down at my phone, then at Steve. He was smirking slightly. 1 new message it read.

Layla: lol me 2. what's your next class?

Steve

Steve: I have Gym. You?

Layla

Layla: I have music...with your dad...O.o

Steve.

Steve: OMG! Lol will you live?

Layla

Layla: doubts.

Steve

"Excuse me. Miss Cullen. Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" I looked up to see Mrs. Gilmore in front of me frowning a I put my phone away.

"No, sorry."

"Really? Because I think you do. Why don't you go to the front of the class and tell us what you were doing"

"No thank you. I think I'll stay here."

"that wasn't a request."

"I know. And I wasn't asking permission. The only way I am going up there is if I am forcibly put there."

"Well. Since you seem so reluctant to go to the front. I think you will spend your time better in the office."

"Ok....what's your point. There's five minutes left of class."

"Miss Cullen. If you do not remove yourself from this classroom. Immediately. I will personally see to it you are suspended."

"Well good luck with that. Steve, Mike, I think I'm gonna call home and say I am sick."

"Miss Cullen you will do no such thing."

"Well I am sick. Sick of you. So much it makes me want to puke."

Mrs. Gilmore looked like she would pop a vain. And just to prove my pint, I stuck my fingers down my throat and puked up my entire stomachs contents. All over my teacher. I looked around the class to see some people looking disgusted, others were stifling laughter, and some were trying to figure out what to make of the situation.

"THAT IS IT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY CLASS! EVER!!! LEAVE AND GO TO THE OFFICE!! NOW!!!!" she screamed. It was so funny that I started to laugh. I do however do as I was told. I grabbed my things and walked towards the office. Unfortunately my dad was there photo copying somethings. Now how the hell am I supposed to explain this?

*****Please review the chapter it would make me feel good knowing you care. And any ideas on how Layla plans on telling her dad why she got kicked out of class? And y ideas for future chapters?*****


	3. Trouble Trouble Slut!

**Layla POV ( I promise Bella Edward and Mike POV later :D)**

So I walk to the office with the perfect excuse. I am not feeling well and I want to go home. My dad will believe that. OK put on the sick face. Walk up to daddy.

"Daddy, can I go home? I don't feel good"

"What's wrong baby?"

"I feel sick to my stomach"

"like nervous sick? Or I think I'm gonna puke sick?"

"I already puked...."

"oh baby, go sit down, I'll go call your mom. She can come get you."

"Thank you daddy"

OK this is good, I can go home and avoid being punished. And besides. I did puke, and it did make me feel ill. So my dad went to go call my mom, but low and behold, the wicked bitch of the west came in. I mean what the hell is her problem? Here I am doing as I was told. And then she comes in looking all snooty.

"Mr. Cullen, just the person I wanted to see." the look on my dad's face when he took in Mrs, Gilmore's appearance was priceless. Now he really had to believe me. He held up one finger telling her one minute. Ha thats right! Because you are less important than me you evil witch!

When my dad got off the phone he came over.

"So Mr. Cullen. I assume this is your brilliant daughter?"

"The one and only daughter I have."

"Well as you can see, because she is so brilliant, she puked all over me. After putting up a huge fuss in my class, disobeying me, and all together, to some things up, I never want to see her in my class again."

"oh? And why is that? Because she felt sick to her stomach? And because she couldn't make it the toilet? Well fine, she won't go to your class. I can have her switched out in no time."

"Oh trust me. She could have held it in, because she stuck her fingers down her throat to vomit! She was texting in my class! She was rude to me! She disrupted my class, she is disobedient!" Mrs. Gilmore was fuming.

So maybe my awesome excuse isn't so awesome. So to make matters worse, just as I am about to defend myself, my mom comes in. And if it is one thing I know, hell hath no fury, like that of mommies wrath. I am doomed. Wait. She looks happy, but she looks like she is pitying me. Sweet mom's on my side!

"Come on baby, lets go"

"Not so fast Miss Cullen"

"Layla, meet me in the van, I need to have a few words with your teacher."

Now I know I am about to be in trouble with dad, but Mrs. Gilmore has never met my mom. This is one thing I won't be here to see. I don't even want to be here to see. It would be better for me to be out of the blast zone. I quickly gathered my things and went out to the parking lot. I got into my mom's car and started the waiting game.

**BPOV**

Who is this person? Telling my sick daughter to wait? I don't think so!

"So who are you?"

"I am Mrs. Gilmore, I assume you are Mrs. Cullen?"

"You assume correctly. Why do you need to keep my baby waiting?"

"She hasn't been disciplined yet. After what she did in my class, she ought to be suspended!"

I glared at her for a few moments. I decided that I would bring Layla home, and then I would deal with this numb nut they call a teacher. I looked at Edward, who was, from the looks of it, caught between anger and understanding. I was about to leave when Mrs Gilmore decided to speak again. This woman has no idea what she will go though id my daughter is kept any longer.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. I would like to set up an interview time, where we can discuss the appropriate punishment for Layla's behavior during my class. What time would be good for you?"

"_we? _There is mo _we_ there is Edward, and there is me. Not you. Edward and I will discuss her punishment for whatever it is she did. I'm sure Edward will fill me in."

"Mrs. Cullen, I understand, that you would like to deal with your daughter as you see fit, but it was my class, so I will be reprimanding her. With or with out your help."

"If you try to punish her, you will regret it."

Mrs. Gilmore laughed. She actually laughed at me. She had a snotty smirk on. And boy was she gonna get it.

"Ha, parents these day's no respect for anyone. The children are worse."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"People who become parent's at a young age, they hardly teach there kids about respecting your elders. Let alone respect in general, because they have none to begin with."

"Mrs. Gilmore. You have no right. To insult Bella and I like that. I don't care what my daughter has done, at this point you are in the wrong, and from the looks of it, you are just pissed off that I am taking her side. Now I have a class to teach. If you'll excuse me."

Edward left the office. I looked back at her, she looked pissed. I was leaving the office when I heard her mutter 'slut'. If I didn't care about Edward, she would be dead. I, being the better person, left to the car. When I got to the car, I saw Layla clutching her stomach. And something told me, it wasn't nausea.

"mommy, my stomach hurts"

"where does it hurt?"

" right here" she pointed to her lower abdomen. YAY!! Finally! I was hoping this would happen last year but finally!

"Don't worry Layla, were gonna go home and make it all better" I smiled inwardly. My baby is growing up!!

**Authors note: very important. Should I use Rose's daughter in the story? For those of you who do not know, her name is ****Anna Lynne Hale**** and I will not explain where she comes from, you will need to read my other story, life as it comes, to know. Confessions is the chapter name. If I use her she will be 20.**


	4. Caught on Film

*****Authors note. I really don't want to have to start threatening not to update if I get no reviews, but I will if I don't get them, they help with my writing so I know where I go wrong and what not. So I am asking for 5 reviews. Thats all.*****

**EPOV**

So, I now have to file a report, on none other than Mrs. Gilmore. She had no right to be saying what she said. Now she'll get in crap, and there will be a review from the board of education. Well as soon as I finished my report I went to my second period class. Music. Oh how I loved this class. I quickly made my way to the classroom. I walked in to find 15 people around the room. I didn't expect to many people to take the course, but still a little more enthusiasm for the course would be nice. I looked at some of the faces. Some I knew, and others I didn't. I knew most of the grade 10's and up, but I didn't know very many of the minor niner's. It bothered me slightly to know that this was my entire class. Only 6 grade 9's, 7 grade 10's, and 2 grade 12's. Wow. Well at least it would e easier to teach. As I started to look through the attendance list, I noticed that Steve was in this class. I looked back up and smiled. He looked like he was going to shit himself.

"OK everyone, it seems as though this is everyone, so, you will all need to sign out an instrument for the year, you will be responsible for your instrument, as if it were a baby. You break it, you buy it. You abuse it, I abuse you."

"Umm. Mr. Cullen, you aren't going to hurt us will you?" Steve asked nervously.

"Well, let me rephrase. You hurt the instruments no, but you hurt my baby girl. Then yes."

He looked down after that, although I heard a few stifled giggles. I knew all to well how much Steve liked Layla, and I did not like it one bit. She was still my little girl. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Micheal. He wasn't as outgoing as Layla, but he was definitely a ladies man. I looked up at the clock to see that I still had another 40 minutes of class to spare, so I went to the library, got the TV and VCR and a movie. I had picked out Superhero Movie. It was a two hour movie but I liked it, and I needed something to do for forty minutes, so I brought it back to the class, and put in the movie. When I hit play every one stopped what they were doing to watch. About 30 minutes later I stopped the movie. I heard a lot of protest but I promised to finish it tomorrow.

When the bell rang for lunch I went down to the office to finish my prep for tomorrow. I was one of the lucky teachers who only had the first two periods of the day to teach. Once I was finished I put all of tomorrows work on my desk and headed to my car. I got in and turned on some Clare De Lune. It helped me think, because right now, I was very stressed out. Layla had gotten into trouble, Mrs. Gilmore was making comments about my wife, and Bella would be all around pissed when I got home.

About half way home, I got a call on my cell. I slowed down so I could answer, but quickly regretted it, since it was Bella. I was mentally preparing myself to get yelled at and or to listen to her rant when I answered.

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Edward! Are you on your way home yet?"

"Yes..." I said slowly. She seemed happy about something....

"Okay well how far are you?"

"I'm about half way home."

"Well can you run by the store on your way?"

"Sure what do you need?" I said while getting a piece of paper and a pen from the glove department.

"okay well this is for Layla but anyways, she needs Rolo ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and some Oreo's. OH! And she also needs some pads and tampons. I forgot to get her some to bring to school for her locker."

I basically dropped the phone. I was going to be heading home to a war zone!! Bella might kill me if I chicken out, because what man in there right mind would go and get womens products, and Layla would be all grumpy.

"Edward? Are you still there?"

I quickly picked up the phone and tried to calm myself down. Key word tried.

"Huh? Ya I'm still here... just a little shell shocked is all..."

"Well, get calm and go to the store please. I would go, but I don't want to miss any of the movie, were watching P.S I love you."

"Okay, well....I'll be back soon. Bye."

"Bye Edward, I love you, and I will see you soon."

I clicked the phone shut and drove down to the A&P. I parked close to the entrance thinking I could just run in get the stuff, and leave. Nope. I would be lost in a matter of seconds, Bella was always the one to do grocery shopping. I had rarely gone to the store. I ran in and got a basket to put my things in. I figured the only way to get everything was to go through all the isles, so I gathered up all my manly courage and went down the first one. Snack food. I was looking at all the things on the shelves, when I saw some Oreo's. Okay now what flavor. Bella didn't say what flavor, and there were six ones.....

not being able to decide I grabbed one of every kind. I continued down the isle, which lead to the freezer section. Well this is the only part of the store that I knew how to find things. But what I didn't expect was to find cookie dough here too. But Bella didn't say what brand! Oh wow. This would be a fun trip. I grabbed two of each brand in the hopes that Bella, and Layla wouldn't bite my head off. I ran over to the fridges they had, and grabbed some Rolo ice cream. I also noticed some of my favorite ice cream so I grabbed a few of those. Now for the part I was dreading. The ladies ilse. I walked down the store until I reached isle seven. I looked down it to see so many products. All of which I didn't know anything about. I was walking down the isle when I noticed a pack of pads that looked like the ones Bella had in the bathroom a home. So I grabbed one of them, and ran for the check out.

Well at least I got lucky in the check out. It was an old man, and no line up. But from the way he was shaking I had a feeling he thought this was very funny. I quickly payed for everything and left. I put the thins in my car, got in, and literally speeded all the way home. When I arrived home I calmed some. But that was a lost effort as I was now going to have to deal with Bella, not sure if she was happy or angry, and Layla, who was....PMS-ing?

I got out of my car, got all the things, and went inside. When I walked in everything was quiet. I couldn't here anything. I went into the kitchen to put all the food away so that it wouldn't melt, or go bad. Then I went upstairs to the bathroom, so I could put away Layla's...things. I was walking back downstairs when I heard moving around in Layla's room. I opened the door, and chuckled. Layla was dancing around her room with her ipod stuck n her head. She couldn't here me coming in, so I quickly sneaked out, ran to my room, grabbed the camera, and ran back. I pressed record as Layla continued to dance. I could tell by how she was slowing down that the song was almost over, so I stopped recording and and turned around, but I screamed out in surprise when I saw Bella standing there with an evil grin on her face.

Layla, hearing me scream turned around to fast to see what was going on, fell over. She had a habit of falling, just like Bella did. Then she started screaming.

"What are you two doing in here? And why does dad have the camera?! Get out now!! ugh I hate you dad! How could you video tape me dancing?!"

"Layla, dad, brought back your treats."

"I love you daddy" she smiled innocently and ran past me down to the kitchen.

I looked at Bella who was smiling at me. Oh she was gonna get it. I started to walk towards our room, and heard her following me. Perfect. I opened the door to our room and sat down on the bad. Bella sat down next to me. She leaned her head in and wrested it on my shoulder. I turned my body so that I was facing her. Then I started to kiss her. She kissed me back, and after a few moments, the kiss deepened. Her hands started to travel to the buttons on my shirt. I quickly stopped her, and pinned her to the bed, so that I was straddling her. She started to blush, a beautiful pink, but I quickly started to kiss her jaw line, her lips, basically everywhere I could reach. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the remote to the TV on the bedside stand, but next to that was some strawberry massage lotion that I had gotten Bella for her birthday. But that was for another time.

I reached over to the bedside stand, and heard Bella gasp in pleasure, as she saw me reaching for the lotion, but I quickly grabbed the remote, got off her, sat back, and turned on the TV. Needless to say, Bella was utterly confused.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to watch the news."

Silence.

"Edward. You chose _TV_ over _sex_? Who does that?"

"Well me weren't going to make love though. I came in here to watch the news, you followed me, and when I sat down you started to seduce me. It's not my fault that you miss took my actions."

"Edward, you were on top of me."

"So that I could get the remote. And so that you wouldn't get the wring idea."

"But we were full on making out."

"Am I not aloud to kiss my wife with passion?"

"Edward, you need to finish what you started."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, or I will start wearing that blue dress you like so much." she winked at me and I was immediately hard as hell. She knew full well, what that dress, as she likes to call it, does to me, when I see it on her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was our first night in Paris, for our honeymoon and Bella had gone to go get changed. I was sitting on the bed, when she came out, in a blue, nightgown. It was blue, lacy, tiny, short, coming to about mid but, it was practically sea through, and she was wearing some rather shocking intimates underneath. She came over and sat down next to me. I didn't bother with foreplay, I went straight for the prize._

_**End Flashback**_

She smiled at me innocently. Oh hell, I am gonna finish this. I grabbed her and all but tore her clothes off of her body, she had gotten through mine as well, except for my boxers. She quickly grabbed them and yanked them down. We got into the bed, and started to kiss, then make out, until we were practically eating each others faces off. I broke off so that Bella could breathe, but I continued to kiss every inch of available skin. She rolled me so that I was on the bottom, and she was straddling me, but that didn't sit well with me, so I flipped us back over, and thrust into her. She moaned quietly but was interrupted by laughter. And a few gasps. We both froze, and turned over slightly to see who was there. Well of all that is holy, the entire family, even Carlisle and Esme. Well. This should be interesting....


	5. A Guilty Past

**AUTHORS NOTE: okay now I'm sure all of you are wondering why on earth I would be threatening a character death, and that it is low. And I agree it is low, but I have it all planned out. Consider the authors note I put up foreshadowing. I will be killing off a character. Sorry it's just the way things will go.**

**Now on with the story.**

**EPOV**

So everyone is sitting in the living room rather quietly, because none of us are really sure of what to say. Bella, had conveniently found something to do upstairs so I was stuck with everyone else.

"So..." I said.

"Hey Edward. Am I expecting any more nieces or nephews anytime soon?" Emmett asked.

"Um...no?" I made it sound like a question because now that Bella and I were married, we didn't bother. And so far in the 14 years we have been married, we have yet to get pregnant again. So we didn't see a point to it.

"Well why not? I miss the little kids running around!"

"Emmett. Bella and I have been married for 14 years now. And we haven't used any protection. I don't think we can have anymore kids."

"Are you saying you want more?"

"Well I think having more kids would be nice, but I think Michael ruined that chance when he had his temper tantrum in Pre school."

"how did he do...oh riiight! Haha I remember that."

_**Flashback**_

_Bella and I had just picked up Layla and Mike from Pre-school. It was there first day and they were both a little cranky. I had to tuck in Mike, but he wanted a snack first. So I brought him into the kitchen and cut up an apple for him. He wanted a cookie but I said no. unfortunately I had left the knife and cutting board out so Mike grabbed the first thing he could reach and started to throw it. The first thing being a knife. It got me right in the crotch. Bella came down when she heard my screaming, and we went to the hospital. I had some stitches, and got mended up. But my left nut will never be the same...._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shuddered at the memory. After that, I had a bit of a theory that my right nut didn't work right. I had been tempted to ask Carlisle, but how weird would it be to ask your dad if your friends were working properly. So I just left it as is.

"Ya, well I don't think Bella and I will behaving anymore kids."

"Well just be lucky Layla doesn't have a temper like Mike, or you might be dead."

"Speaking of Layla, has she brought her boy friend home to meet you and Bella yet?" Alice asked.

Boy friend? What boy friend?

"What boy friend? Layla doesn't have a boy friend."

"Well who was she making out with at the park the other day?"

"...she...was making out...with...a .. a... LAYLA!!!" I screamed. I know I shouldn't scream but if she was making out with a boy....oh no. What if it was Steve. I mean I knew that they liked each other. But... this was not acceptable.

"So I guess you didn't know..." Alice said.

I looked at Layla coming down the stairs slowly. Bella hearing all the commotion came too.

"Layla. Do you have a boy friend?" I didn't want to beat around the bush. I wanted to wring someones neck.

"Daddy. I won't tell you because you have that look in your eyes that makes me worry for my significant other."

"Who?"

"I won't say until you promise not to kill him."

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"and won't threaten him"

"OK"

"And won't judge him. Or give him a hard time."

"Layla Anne Cullen. You will tell me who you were making out with at the park now." I said calmly

"Mom, make dad stop. He's scarring me"

"Should we come back another time?" Emmett asked. I knew he was just trying to break the tension, but he could have picked a better time to try.

"Umm. No Layla, Bella and I will be back in a few minutes. We just need to speak with our daughter."

"Don't test her temper Edward, you might end up with no nuts." Emmett joked. I shuddered and he laughed.

We walked into the other room, and I turned my gaze onto my daughter. She shrank back from me and sat down.

"Layla."

"Dad"

"Who?"

"Steve"

"When?"

"It isn't official yet."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Well see, we aren't dating, but we act like a couple, but it isn't official, so were more like friends with benefits" she said smartly.

"Layla. Go upstairs to your room. And wait there." I said calmly.

I looked at Bella. I could tell by her shaking body that she was trying not to burst out with laughter. How could she be laughing? Our daughter could have possibly been sleeping with Steve, and she was only 15 for crying out loud!

"Bella. You did talk to Layla about no sex before marriage. Didn't you?"

Bella blushed a little and looked down.

"Not exactly. I went to go wake her up..."

"Bella. Were supposed to be a team on this. You need to give her the talk before she sleeps with Steve"

"And I will. When I get around to it."

"But Bella, what if you get around to it, _after_ she gets knocked up? I don't want my girl being a mom at age 15. please. Talk to her."

"Will you come with me?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Edward?"

"...fine..."

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets go entertain everyone."

We walked back onto the living room to find everyone grinning like fools. I looked at Emmett and he had the biggest grin so I assumed he had something to do with what happened. Rose was grinning too, so I started to wonder what was going on.

"Hey guys. Anything interesting happen while Bella and I were speaking with Layla?"

"Oh not much, we talked about things, Emmett and Rose are Pregnant, and Esme and Carlisle are taking early retirement."

"Really" Bella said shocked. "So Rose, when did you find out?"

"Well remember how I called you yesterday, saying we should all hang out and have dinner, today, well I called right after I told Emmett."

I looked back at Emmett. He had one of the biggest grins ever, like a man who just one the lottery only better. He looked like he was blissed out beyond comprehension. He was, at this point, the happiest man alive.

"Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you"

"Thanks man, hey, I have a question though, not meant for ladies to here."

"And what would that be Emmett?" Rose asked, giving death glares.

"Nothing dear. Don't worry"

Emmett quickly got up and went to the kitchen, with me close on his trail. When we got into the kitchen he turned around and faced me, a very serious expression on his face.

"OK Edward, I need to know something..."

**BPOV**

"Hey Rose, aren't you excited about this baby?" from the look on Rose's face, I could tell something was bothering her. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well of course I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be excited?"

I was about to continue but I was interrupted by Carlisle's pager going off. He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but Esme and I will have to leave now, our lawyer is waiting at the house for us."

"Why is the lawyer there?" Alice asked.

"Well, Esme and I need to arrange a few things for early retirement."

"Oh, OK, well then I'll see you guys soon."

Carlisle and Esme said there goodbyes and left. Unfortunately so did Alice and Jasper. So that left me and Rose, and Edward and Emmett in the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Rosalie and she was frowning slightly.

"Come on Rose, tell me whats going on."

"I'm worried"

"Well that's not much of a shocker, so was I. It's your first baby...well second...but this is with Emmett, not a creeper."

"Well thats part of why I'm worried, but I run a daycare I know how to take care of kids, but I don't know. I mean. Emmett and I. We love each other, there's no doubt about that, but I don't know if he will stay. We aren't married and I don't want my baby to be a bastard...I mean, Emmett, he said he would be a part of the babies life, but how do I know he won't just walk out? We've been together for 17 years, but we haven't actually gotten married. How do I know he won't leave? Then theres the fact that I feel guilty about this baby. Because I won't be putting this baby up for adoption like Anna Lynne, I mean, I feel like I should have been more a part of her life, and now I will be giving all my attention to this new baby!"

"Rose, calm." she took a deep breath.

"Okay, so let's think logically for a second. Emmett and you are 33. you are both responsible. He loves you. You love him. Simple. And he won't leave you. And if he does,then I will beat him over the head with a bat. Sound good?"

Rose giggled a bit, and looked down at her hands.

"What about Anna Lynne. I had an open adoption for a reason...so I could be in her life. To see her grow...and I never visited...I'm a horrible person!" Rosalie started to cry.

"No, you aren't. You are a strong, woman. You are talented, gentle nice, caring, and loving. You did the right thing. Trust me. It's better than the alternative. Now stop stressing, because it's bad for the baby."

**If you haven't read Life as it comes, then please, this chapter won't make sense if you haven't**

Rose smiled a bit. I knew that hearing the word baby would make her stomach flutter. When I was pregnant with the twins, every time Edward mentioned them, my stomach would fill with butterflies. Rose had always loved kids, thats why she opened her own day care. But I did feel for her. I knew ever since she told me about Anna Lynne, she would have difficulty moving on. You can't forget your own daughter.

"Hey Bella....do you think we can hang out more? I always hang out with Alice, but I wanted to know if we can hang out more? Like old times. Sleep overs, movies. The whole nine yards"

"Ya, and your weird cravings"

"Well who said that french fries covered in hot fudge was weird?"

"Would you like some french fries covered in hot fudge Rose?"

"Yes please!" she said happily. I had to laugh a little. I knew all to well how bad cravings could annoy, and nag, even though it was just food.

I got up to go to the kitchen, but stopped when I over heard people speaking. It was Edward and Emmett. I didn't mean to eaves drop, but they weren't exactly quiet.

"...I'm gonna ask her to marry me, on April 4th, the day we started dating."

"Well that's romantic."

"Hell ya it is! You should here what I have planned."

"Alright let's here it."

"Well..."

**Hey guys!! OK so please review, I have the next few chapters, and a few somewhere in the middle planned out, like April 4th, and a Steve and Layla chapter, but review please!!**

** \/**


	6. School Bike Same chapter, added POV

**Authors note: I am sooo sorry for the ong space between updates!! i had the better half of this chapter done, i just needed to finish it. i promise i will have another chapter up soon, and for those of you who didn't want the character death (everyone) i changed it so that there's something else that happens. so don't kill me.**

**review please!!  
**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Emmett was going to propose to Rose in such a sweet way. So romantic. And cheesy all in one. Who knew Emmett had it in him. I had gotten Rosalie her hot fudge covered fries, and was sitting on the couch talking to her. I was having a hard time not saying anything about Emmett, but I knew he wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise. Heck, I wouldn't want someone to ruin a surprise like that either! Oh and Rosalie would be very, very regnant, so it would mean that much more to her. I idly wondered if she had a preference to what her baby would be like.

"So Rose, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Why not?"

"Well because, if this makes sense, I don't know because if I have a preference, then I'm afraid that if the baby isn't the gender I wanted, then wouldn't love them as much...i know it's silly, but I guess all I want is for my baby to be healthy and happy."

"Trust me Rosalie, that isn't silly..."

We sat in silence for a few moments while Rosalie ate her fries, and I thought about some things.

"So who's Layla's boy friend?"

"Please Rose, don't remind me."

"Why not? I think it's about time she got one."

"Rose. Layla isn't dating. She is considering her relationship, a friends with benefits. That they aren't official."

"But...Bella...isn't that...umm...."

"Slutty?"

"Not the word I was looking for but okay."

"Well Rosalie, Layla is my daughter and I don't want her screwing around with some guy. I mean I would prefer her to be actually dating him. And then theres the fact that I'm happy for her, to be liking a guy, but I also don't want her to be in it just for fun. I just don't want to see my baby girl get hurt.... and now I have to give her the talk with Edward because he's afraid that she might screw him before marriage."

Rosalie chuckled at this. I did too, especially since I would never be in this situation if Edward and I had been able to control ourselves. Talk about the irony of the situation.

"Well. Maybe you could convince her to date this guy, which buy the way, who is he?"

"Well his name is Steve...Layla has had a crush on him for ages, but I think what she is doing is wrong. Like she' going the wrong way about it"

"Then you need to talk to her. Have some mother daughter bonding time. Explain things to her and listen. You'd be amazed at what she might have to say."

I looked at Rosalie in the eye, knowing that what she was saying was true. I looked back at the kitchen. Maybe I didn't need Edward to help me with this. I looked back at Rosalie, then to the kitchen. I knew that in my head I could talk to Layla on my own, but I was worried that I might say something wrong, or give her the wrong idea about sex. I slowly got back up and went upstairs.

On my way up, I heard music coming from Layla's room. Layla never played music unless she was dancing, and the only time she danced was when no one was there to watch her. I heard the words to the song, and figured put, that it was Akon, Belly Dancer.

_Hey lady drop it down,_

_just wanna see you touch the ground,_

_don't be shy girl go bonanza_

_shake your body like a belly dancer_

The music was really loud, and as I got closer to her room, it got louder. I slowly opened the door, to see Layla dancing, in a not so appropriate way, that I am sure, if Edward saw, he'd have a cow. She was Belly dancing to the song, and it worried me some, how she learned those moves. I made my presence known, when I found the control and turned off the stereo. She looked up at me completely surprised, and embarrassed.

"Hey mom....what's up?"

"Hey Layla. I think we need to have a talk."

"Okay, what about?"

"Well..."

**Layla POV**

"Well...we need to talk about you."

"Okay. What about me?"

My mom motioned me to sit down so walked over to by been bag chair, while my mom sat on the other one.

"well, Layla, as you know your father and I don't really approve of the idea that you are part of the friends with benefits crowd..."

"But mom, it isn't a crowd when you only have two people. Me and Steve."

"But Layla. I don't want people to think the wrong thing about you when they meet you. I don't want them to think your the school bike."

"Whats the school bike?"

"A person that everyone has had a turn with"

"oh..."

"But as I was saying. Your father and I would much prefer it if you were in an official status with Steve. I mean it's not that I don't love the idea, that you get to know him before committing, but it would be more appropriate in a less physical way. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Sort of..."

"which reminds me. Why I came up here."

Uh oh...she knows. This isn't good. Act innocent.

"I came up her to talk to you about sex"

There is no way I am talking to my _mother_ about my sex life! Hell no!

"okay. What about it?"

"Well. Now that your getting older, your going to feel certain urges...and these will sometimes, be very hard to... ignore, or conquer...but you need to say no to these urges, because if you don't, you might end up like your father and I. Pregnant at age 18. And sweaty I don't ant you to get into that stuff till your older. You aren't old enough."

Oh. good, she just wanted to give me the talk. OK. I can handle that.

"Mom. I promise you I won't have sex until I get married."

"OK, but do me a favor and make it official with Steve. He's a nice boy."

"OK mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweaty, but I need to go entertain Rosalie and Emmett."

As soon as my mom left I let put a sigh of relief. If only she knew just what kind of benefits I had. And boy were they nice!! I really didn't see the big fuss, I mean, it was fun with no strings attached. I didn't need to worry about having kids, because Steve and I were always safe. But dang were my parents so... stupid! The number of times I went over to Steve's and w ended up having sex, countless. I have lost track. And then we always had to act as if we were both too shy to really make a move or ask the other out. Well, asking each other out, well we didn't want to have to commit with each other so this way if either of us ever got a boyfriend or girlfriend, we wouldn't be fuck buddies. And if we were both single then we would be. It was a very nice set up we had going.

I idly wondered what would happen if my dad found out that Steve and I were having sex...I already knew he would flip but what would he do... while I was wondering I heard the phone start ringing. I quickly grabbed it off the hook and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Layla, did you get sent home?"

"Oh hey Steve, and ya because Mrs. Gilmore is a bitch. That and the fact that I wasn't feeling to good when I left."

"Oh? What happened? I thought you were fine."

"Well I am now, because now I know why I wasn't feeling good."

"Okay...care to elaborate?"

"...why?"

"Because I wanna know why my special lady isn't at school."

"Well...wait are you still at school?"

"Well ya I'm on my lunch. And stop avoiding the question."

"Well. Were not going to be fooling around for the next week, because I got my period."

"..."

"Steve?"

"Uh..ya...is that good or bad?"

"From who's perspective?"

"Yours."

"Good and bad, because now I won't have to go to a special doctor so they can run all these tests to make sure I'm normal. But bad because now I'm going to have to deal with cramps."

"Oh, well that's good. Bad. Umm. I don't really know what to say to that."

"That's okay. Hey do you wanna come over later? Like after school?"

"Ya I would love to. Hey so did anything happen when your mom had to come get you?"

"She yelled at Mrs. Gilmore.. I think because she told me to wait on the car, and she had that, I am going to kill you look on. Nothing on the way home, but when we got home, she gave me the talk."

"...Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"Ya, but she doesn't know that. Well... my parent's do know that we were making out, my aunt saw us and she let it slip what we were doing. So my parent's asked me if we were dating, and then I said not officially."

Silence.

"Steve? Are you still there?"

"YOUR DAD WILL MURDER ME!!!"

"Steve, my dad won't kill you. I promise."

"Layla, it's your dad. He will murder me."

"No he won't"

"Yes he will"

"Nooo he won't"

"Yeees he will."

"Are we going to argue like this all day?"

"Yes I do believe we will."

"And why is that?"

"Because I say so."

"I gotta go now Steve, my parents might start suspecting who i'm always on the phone with."

"Lies! We both know thy know that we know they know were on the phone for hours at a time."

"That made no sense. At all."

"Well that's why you love me."

"I love you?"

"Yes you do. Because you can't resist my super charming voice."

"Well you're a mighty fine gentleman, aren't ya." I said with a southern accent.

"You know I love it when you talk like that."

"Now who's irresistible?"

"Why you are my dear."

"Sweet talking me with flattery?"

"Only for you."

"Layla! You need to get off the phone now!"

"I gotta go now, bye"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Steve was so funny, and what we had was perfect so I didn't see why we should move forward, when we could stay in utter bliss. My parents really didn't understand what I was going through though, so whenever they tried to pull, we really do understand what is going on crap, I tune them out. I know it's rude to ignore your parent's especially when they're right in front of you, but you would think that trying to act like you know stuff about stuff you don't know stuff about just makes you sound stupid.

I was still lying on my bed when my door opened. I looked over to see my dad standing rather awkwardly in the doorway. I couldn't help but laugh at his posture, stuck between wanting to run away and staying to talk. This could only mean one thing. He wants to be the cool parent but he has his fatherly duties to attend to. Bring on my daughter duties of sitting and pretending that I actually give a shit about what he needs to say, because knowing him, it will be a continuation of what mom was talking to me about.

"So Layla..."

"So dad..."

"I need to speak with you about something. Something I was hoping I wouldn't but since your mom asked me to I guess I should, but you might already know about all this and I really want you to know this is going to be hard for me so please cut me some slack and I-"

"DAD! Breathe. Honestly you sound like a fool your babbling. What do you need to speak to me about?"

"Well..."

He took a deep breath then came all the way into the room revealing a book he was holding. Oh his should be good. He needs a book. He walked over to my bean bag chairs and sat down. What is it with people and my bean bag chairs? He looked up at me and sighed.

"Layla, now that your getting older, your hormones will start making you want to do..things....and these things, shouldn't be done,....outside of marriage...."

"You mean sex?"

"...yes... so I know that your going to want to do more things now but I don't want you to...be...."

"The school slut?"

"Well that isn't what I was going to say, but along those lines yes."

"Okay."

"Okay? As in...I'm done? And you know you shouldn't do those bad things?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Bye."

**Michael POV (because I haven't done him yet)**

Ugh. Long day of school. Ugh. Homework. Ugh. I want to sleep.

I had just gotten home from school, and I was tired, I wanted food, and I had homework.

Who the hell assigns work on the first day of school?! It's bull!

I quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a coffee bar, and ran upstairs, to my room. I went over to my computer and signed on. I quickly checked facebook, MSN, and all the other important stuff. I didn't want to spend all day on the computer, so I logged off and did my homework. I was eating my granola, when I heard the front door open. I glanced out my door to see Steve walking upstairs to Layla's room. Probably gonna go at it again. I swear h's a man whore. But maybe he wouldn't get with my sister, mainly because my parents are downstairs... but I know that if he breaks her heart. I will kill him. Friend or not, my sister comes first.


	7. Your Dad Will Murder Me!

**I am so sorry about chapter seven, I put on Michael POV on my computer as an added to chapter six, and I forgot to use the replace button. I am soo sorry about that, so if you haven't already, I suggest you go read the Michael POV because it helps with this chapter to make more sense.**

**Layla POV**

I was lounging in my room on my bed, just listening to my CD player. I put it on random so when it switched to Akon, I was so happy, I loved him!! It started to play Belly dancer so I immediately got up and started to dance to the music. It was so fun, because my friends had made a dance to the song. I was half way through when I went all out! I was shaking my but like there was no tomorrow I was in the middle of the chorus when I broke into song, singing along with it. The song finished and went to smack that. This was my lucky day I loved Akon, and I loved dancing. I started dancing around my room, but I noticed my door was open, I turned full swing to my door.

"Hey Steve" I said breathless, and blushing.

"Hey Layla, I didn't know you could dance like that"

"Well I don't usually dance with an audience."

"Aww, but you dance so well. Care to dance with me?"

"hmm. I dunno, I might get hurt."

"please?" he said giving me a puppy dog pout.

"OK, I'll dance with you, but I pick the song!" I said excitedly. I turned over to my stereo and turned on Boy George Karma chameleon. It was an 80's song that I knew he wouldn't have heard of. I had only heard of it because of Much Music, video on trial. When the song started to play, he gave me a weird look, but we started to dance like two turds, just for fun. We did a bunch of 80's moves, but when the song ended, I opened my Stereo and put in my 80's CD. It had been a gift from my dad. He had a healthy respect for music.

The first song that started to play was a Michael Jackson song, Bad. I jumped up onto my bed and started to do the moon walk. Well attempted to, I actually ended up falling off my bed and hitting my lips and nose on the floor, followed by my face all together. Oh man did that hurt! Steve ran over to my side at once.

"Layla! Are you okay?"

"Ya, I just hit my face off the ground"

"Do you need a kiss better?" he asked playfully.

"yes do, right here." I said playing his little game, pointing at my lips.

He leaned in to kiss me, but he just gave me a peck. I reached over to him and grabbed him pulling him closer to me, for another kiss. Only this one was deeper, more passionate. It was getting pretty heated, we were full out making out and on the floor of my room. His hands started to travel my body, in ways that should be illegal. He pulled away, only long enough for me to catch my breath before coming back to my lips. His hands started to travel to the hem of my shirt, as if asking permission to remove it. I grinded my hips into him slightly, to let him know I wanted to do this. As he was removing my shirt, I heard a gasp.

I looked up slightly to see the shell shocked face of my father. I quickly got up from under Steve and straightened my shirt. I looked at Steve and he looked about ready to shit his pants. I looked back to my dad, to see his murderous glare. I shrank back into Steve. Oops. His glare turned even more evil, if it was possible. It brought new meaning to the saying 'if looks could kill'. Steve, unsure of what to do, side stepped away from me.

"you. Out. Now." my dad said in a scary calm voice.

"You. Downstairs. Now." he said pointing to me. I nodded quickly giving a nervous glance at Steve. We made our way downstairs faster than what would be normal. But hey, my dad was pissed. I even knew that. I was about to give him a hug good bye, but was interrupted by my dad coming downstairs. Damn him! I wanted to say bye to Steve! He was my official boyfriend of 5 minutes for goodness sakes! I mean he had just gotten here! And I did what my mom and dad wanted me to, I was officially his girlfriend, but now my dad was all pissed for us doing things that we did before it was official.

Steve quickly left, leaving me to face my dad. I smiled innocently.

"oops?" I said it more like a question. He just glared.

"Layla. What the hell happened to the conversation we had not too long ago? About things you shouldn't do with your boyfriend."

"We were just dancing, and then I fell off my bed, so he was just kissing me better. Nothing bad happened."

"Kissing you better? Since when did kissing you better involve his tongue down your throat?"

"Well at least it's his tongue and not his dick!"

Oops!

Silence.

"Layla...I think you should go wait upstairs."

I quickly made my way back up to my room. I was so dead! I wasn't supposed to slip up like that! But my dad was just being a jerk. Like always. I was about to go into my room, when I decided to go see Mike. I opened his door to see him glaring at me. His expression quickly changed though to amusement.

"So is Steve dead yet?"

"Shut up! This is so not funny!"

"Ya it is, if you and Steve weren't such little horn dogs, then this wouldn't have happened."

"We didn't do anything this time."

"Ya but what about all the other times. Like when you were at his house a couple weeks ago, when his parents were out of town for the day. You guys were in his room all day."

"But that was before, now we aren't gonna do it all the time...since I have a certain...problem..."

"Mother nature calls?"

"Mother nature doesn't call, she just barges in."

**EPOV**

"We didn't do anything this time." The sound of my daughter's voice carried though the door.

"Ya but what about all the other times. Like when you were at his house a couple weeks ago, when his parents were out of town for the day. You guys were in his room all day."

...They wouldn't....

"But that was before, now we aren't gonna do it all the time...since I have a certain...problem..."

They did....Steve is dead.

"Mother nature calls?"

"Mother nature doesn't call, she just barges in."

"Wait....did you guys ever use protection?"

"No. Nothing can happen to you when you don't have your period. So why bother?"

"Dipshit."

"What?"

"It's still possible."

"No"

"Yes."

"Nope. If it was i'd be screwed."

"Umm...haven't you already been?"

"Whatever. Just shut up. I have to deal dad's punishment."

I couldn't believe my ears. My little girl Layla. How long had this been going on with out my knowing? How long had she been skulking around to get with Steve? I walked back downstairs and over to my car. What I needed was a really long drive. One to calm me down. There was just so much to think about. And Michael had known? Why hadn't he told Bella or I? He could have, and he didn't! But then again, Steve was his friend, but Layla was his sister. Why??

_**Flashback**_

_"he said that he got me pregnant...i mean it was an accident..but..i mean.." i was on the point of tears now," what are we supposed to do?? we aren't ready! and Charlie's gonna kill me!"_

_"you...wait..you...Edward...?"_

_"yes?"_

_"what ever happened to CONDOMS!!!"_

_"we didn't use any the first time...."_

_"oh yeah..." he was probably remembering the embarrassing day..._

_Emmett had been perfectly fine with Bella and I sleeping together, but when he found out I got her pregnant, he just about ripped my head off._

_**End of Flashback**_

That might be similar to whats going on with Steve and Layla....and Michael not killing him... but he's supposed to protect her from jerks! But Layla is head over heals for him. But they aren't even in there last year yet! Bella and I at least waited for a few years before actually...doing anything.

I was just pulling through Bella's old street when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward, when you get back from your little drive, I think we should talk."

"Bella, I know we need to talk."

"Well do you think that maybe we should have Steve over for this talk?"

"...Ya. Do you want me to go get him?"

"..."

"Bella?"

"Will he go with you? I mean, I know you were pissed off when you left, and almost everyone knows what you get like when your in a bad mood..."

"Well then all the more reason he will come with me. I have to go now, by love"

"Bye Edward. I love you"

_Click._

I hung up my phone and drove towards Steve's house, I was pulling into the suburb that he lives in when I saw him walking down the street with a bag. I decided to make this quick, I sped up and rolled down the window, then stopped.

"Steve! Come here."

To say he looked scared was an understatement. He looked down right terrified. His face turned white, as all the color drained from his face. If I hadn't been so pissed off about my new knowledge about his doings with my daughter, it would have been somewhat comical.

"Steve. I promise, I will not hurt you, but my wife and I would like to speak with you and Layla about some things."

"...what things?"

"Steve. Now. Get in the car. I promise. I will not cause any bodily harm to you. Now or after."

He very slowly made his way over to the car, judging my reaction all the way over. He opened the door even slower, if it was possible, and very discreetly put the bag he was carrying closest to the door.

"So what's in the bag?"

"nothing"

"Whatever you say"

We drove back towards my house in a slightly awkward silence. Thankfully it only lasted for a few short minutes, because at the moment, I was driving like a mad man. When I pulled into the driveway, Steve basically fell out of the car and onto the ground, quickly getting up and running towards the house. I simply walked up to the door and opened it, holding it open for Steve. He walked inside and I followed. He stopped to take off his shoes, while I walked over to the stairs.

"Steve, do you know where my office is?"

"Yes Sir."

"Go wait there. I have to speak to my wife."

"Yes Sir."

I had to admit. Seeing Steve cal me Sir, even though I had told him Mr. Cullen, or Edward would do fine, and before this, he had called me Mr. Cullen, was actually quite amusing. I walked over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Thankfully Bella was sitting at the table staring into her cup of tea.

"Your tea will go cold if you keep looking at it."

Bella sighed and looked up.

"Edward. What are we gonna do? I mean...are we bad parents?"

"No of course not love. I mean, I think every parent has this problem at some point or another..."

"But still, I thought we raised Layla better than that"

"We tried, and hoped for the best. And I know my little girl is in there somewhere. We just need to find her."

I put the coffee on and got all the things I put in it ready, before going over to the table to sit across from Bella. I looked up at her and sighed. This was turning out to be a very stressful day. And here I was thinking that the first day of school couldn't go wrong. But apparently when everything goes wrong nothing goes right.

"So Bella, how did you find out?"

"Well when you left the house all pissed off, I went upstairs to check on Michael and Layla. I over heard them talking."

"Well what did they say?"

"Edward, there are somethings I would rather not repeat."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes."

**BPOV**

"Yes."

_**Flashback**_

_Edward had just left the house really pissed off, and Steve had left shortly before him looking scared shitless. Since Edward had just come from upstairs I assumed that someone had said something to set him off. Although what they could have said to piss him off that much, I don't know._

_I walked upstairs to Layla's room to find she wasn't there, so I walked down the hall to Michael's room. I got to the door, but I overheard them talking._

"_You know dad's gonna kill Steve."_

"_Well what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Well Layla, you could always stop having sex with Steve all the time."_

"_Why? It's not like anything bad can happen."_

"_...Layla. Were here because mom and dad did the same thing in high school. All it takes is one time, and they forgot one time, to use protection. Now look what happened. And you're doing the same thing, only you don't even bother with it. Because 'oh I can't get pregnant because I'm Layla and we never use protection, because I just got my period'" Michael said in a lousy impersonation of Layla._

"_Well when you put it that way, it sounds pretty stupid, but nothing will happen. I promise I won't be like mom and dad."_

"_Whatever you say Layla."_

_I chose now to make my presence known. I opened the door slowly and walked in. to say Layla looked shocked was an understatement. She looked like she had seen a ghost. _

"_Layla. I think you should go wait in your father's office."_

"_Okay." she said in a small voice._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So what are we going to say?"

"Love, I think right now all we can do is listen."

"Sounds like a plan"


End file.
